The out of charactor adventures of the yogscast
by Walking in moonlight
Summary: Martyns a dragon (WHAT!) Hannah's part owl (Huh!) and Simons not a dwarf (THE BLASPHEMY!) these are a few of the things that go in this series of one shots and crazy shananigans that leave the yogscast extremely out of charactor and extremly confused (Warning: extreme confusion from this fanfic isn't normal and you should probably see a doctor) Disclaimer: I don't own minecraft
1. Martyn the dragon

So here is the first one shot of a series of one shots I'll be writing :).

* * *

><p><strong>Run <strong>screamed the creature as he ran through the over grown jungle that had become his home, his large wings made it hard to go fast with out getting tangled in vines so he couldn't fly off like he normally would; he was trapped and with a human that would most likely not want to be his friend.

::::::::

"Hey, Hey calm down, it's okay," saidToby as he walked closer to the dragon that gotten itself tangled in vines and was making a horrific roar. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I've helped your kind before." Tony smiled as he got out his pocket knofe and started cutting at the vines and made sure that dragon didn't panic, the dragon was a real beauty a green Hunder. "You're definately far from home, you should be in the forest biome," The dragon snorted and sat up right as Toby got the last vines off and stepped back looking at the dragons full height. "You are a beauty."

**Why not hurt? **asked the dragon as Toby smiled and stroked the dragons head.

"Because a dragon saved my life once and saving dragons is how I return the favour," said Toby as the Dragons ears flicked up and it started bolting deeper into the jungle. "HEY WAIT!" Toby started running towards the dragon but stopped when he no longer saw a dragon running a head of him but a young boy about his age, he was dressed in a green shirt and shorts and wore a bandana that pulled back his mop of blonde hair.

"STOP CHASING ME!" shouted the boy as he slide into a hole in the ground and disappeared without a trace.

"I. Wasn't. Chasing. You." said Toby panting as he fell to the ground face planting into the dirt and sat up again to here the sounds of horse hooves.

"It must have ran this way," said a voice and a tall man on the back of a black horse appeared through the bushes and started galloping towards Toby and stopped right in front of him and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt. "Look what we have here a sissy Dragon protector," the man laughed and tossed Toby to the ground, "Tie him up boys he is going to be a lot of use to us." and almost imdiatly Toby was tied up and tied to one of the pack horses.

"Dandrin I think the dragon might have flown off." said a small man on a different horse looking at a giant hole in the canopi.

"Idiot, a dragon is to smart to actually fly off it most likely hid and the best way to get a dragon out of hiding is to use its power against it, Burn the jungle down." said Dandrin as all the men on horse back grabbed out flint and steel were about to start setting fire to the jungle.

Toby imagined the jungle filling with horrific screams as animals burnt alive or died from the heat and Toby would stuck tied up and watchingas the horror played out before his very eyes.

"STOP!" screamed Toby as Dandrin turned towards him, "I-I know where the dragon is, h-he flew to his home in the extreme hills biome not that long after you arrived."

"And why should we believe you?" asked Dandrin with a tone of anger.

"Because I know you'll kill me if I'm lieing why would I end my life to save one petty dragon besides it was a common Rintback there about as rare as a common animal," said Toby hoping he could lie his way out of this situation and save the dragon at the same time. "which makes me ask why would you go after this single dragon."

"I guess you are right, unless you think I'm an idiot leave him to die." said Dandrin as Toby was thrown off the horse and left in the burnin jungle as they ran off.

"I am an idiot." said Toby as he struggled in the ropes that bound him.

"Are they gone?" asked a voice and Toby rolled over to see the boy/dragon from before.

"As they'll ever be." said Toby as the boy sat on the groun besides him.

"I guess I should thank you." said the Boy holding out his hand.

"Sorry I'm kind of tied up right now." said Toby as the boy nodded his head.

"I kind of noticed that, but can't humans usually get themselves out of this situation?" asked the boy as Toby sighed.

"Can you please help me and grab my pocket knife and cut the rope please." said Toby with an annoyed tone.

"Fine but you don't have to be rude about it." said the boy cutting the rope that were wrapped around Toby.

"Well sorry but I managed to save a dragon, find out it could turn into a human, meet a bunch of dragon hunters, get captured by a group of dragon hunters, save a jungle and be left for dead by said dragon hunters all in a matter of ten minutes, so I'm not in the best of moods." said Toby stretching his arms and legs once they were free.

"Well I got kicked out of my Quad, found a new home in the worst for a Hunder to live, get freaked by a human that wanted to save me, had to hide from dragon hunters twice and now no longer have a home because as far as I know you'll run off telling the nearest dragon hunters that I'm here." the boy said back with a huff.

"You know I won't tell anyone you're here." said Toby as the boy just shrugged and started walking away from Toby.

"That's the thing, they all say that." said The boy slowly walking away

"But I actually mean it." said Toby as the boy stopped and turned shrugged.

"Hey no need to get sappy, I'm just turning into a dragon and I'll be right back." said the boy walking behind a tree and coming back out as a dragon.

"But you said the "But they all say that." thing I thought you were going to leave to like leave me in the jungle." said Toby as the boy now dragon rolled his eyes.

**You are a noob, now are we going or what? **Toby nodded his head as the dragon lowered his wing to let Toby on his back.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" said Toby as the dragon took off and Toby had to grab hold of a thin line of fur on the dragons back to keep himself from falling off.

**its not that cool I can fly higher you know **The dragon flew higher and Toby just held on tighter

"You I don't even know your name," said Toby as the wind started to calm down, the dragon let out a weird sound of different clicks and whistles."I think I'll just call you Martyn."

* * *

><p>I WILL MAKE INTHELITTLEDRAGON A THING IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!<p>

Also if you have ideas for prompts feel free to PM them to me


	2. Hannah the fledgeling

Hannah watch as the group of men walked through her forest, she kept herself hidden high up in the branches so they couldn't see her unless they looked very far up.

"Sire when do we get to the village?" asked a man wearing a tunic and looked like he was riding a pack mules. "We're all tired and I'm hungry."

"NILESY CAN YOU NOT THINK ABOUT YOUR STOMACH FOR ONE MINUTE!" shouted the man in front, his voice so loud it scared all the animals nearby.

"Stupid humans." Hannah whispered under her breath and started climbing through the trees as the group kept moving foreword.

"Wait stop." said the man at the front of the group that everyone appeared to call Sire for some reason or another. "I think we have a guest." Sire ran his horses at tree and stood back as Hannah felt herself falling from the tree and landed on the ground with a large thunk. "Ah look what we have here, a Fledgeling and a young one too." Sire smiled as Hannah got to her feet and just stood there in silence.

"I thought Fledgelings were only in make believe." said the man Sire called Nilesy.

"Shut up Nilesy," said Sire backing up his horse and pulling out a flute and played a tune that caused Hannah to become extremely drowsy then fall to the ground in a heap. "that usually only works on birds but I guess Fledgelings are no different, Get her on the back of one of the Pack mules, she'll be worth a pretty penny." Sire laughed as Hannah was tied into one of the pack mules by Nilesy.

"Sorry about this." whispered Nilesy as he got back on his horse and started riding with the others to a town nearby that was fairly quiet and didn't look like the safest of places

"We'll stop here then go to the market tomorrow," said Sire was everyone got off there horses and walked to nearest inn, Sire stopped besides Nilesy and smiled, "Now Nilesy it appears there are only enough room for six of us and I need someone to watch our stuff while we're gone, so I'm intrusting it to you." Nilesy nodded his head and walked out of the inn to stand beside the horses.

::::::::::::::

"Great of course I end up stuck outside while they are probably getting drunk off there Asses." said Nilesy sighing and leaned against a post that the horses were tied too. "Hey atleast I've got company." Nilesy laughed at his joke as he looked over at the young girl tied to back of his Mule.

"Eh. What." the girl groaned and then her eyes burst open as she started screaming.

"Sssh please, if Sire finds out you're awake we're both dead." said Nilesy as he covered the girls mouth pulled his hand away quickly as felt the girls teeth sink into his palm. "ARG! not cool."

"What's not cool is knocking out a girl, tying her up and then expecting her to keep quiet when she wakes up not knowing where she is." said the girl looking at Nilesy with wild eyes.

"Well sorry if I don't want you killed, he'd have your head if you tried to escape because no one was there and if you got away he'd have my head just because." said Nilesy as Hannah grumbled and then turned her head away.

"I believe you owe me a apology."

"No."

"You bit me."

"You took me from my home."

"Touché but that's not the point, I was just doing my job," said Nilesy then sighed and sunk to ground leaning against a post as he stared upwards towards the sky. "So you're a Fledgeling huh, I thought they were just fairy tales."

"Nah we're just good at hiding, I mean when you're covered in feathers and have wings its kind of hard to stay in public." said the girl with a laugh that lightened the mood.

"Yeah at least you can hide, I can't help but be caught doing something stupid." said Nilesy smiled at the girl. "Well I better get to sleep I can make you more comfortable if you like."

"Thanks, uh what's your name?" asked the girl as Nilesy untied the ropes

"Nilesy, yours?"

"Hannah."

"Nice name." said Nilesy with a smile as Hannah got more comfortable and then tied her up again.

* * *

><p>Okay so this one shot was supposed to be a lot longer but I want to get to the next pair of characters<p> 


	3. The zoey chapter

"Rythian please, you have to wake up." said Zoey sitting down against Rythian and shook him spreading blood on her hand and looked down at the knife that lay in Rythian's hand. "Rythian I'm sorry I'm sorry, please stay."

"Zoey." said Rythian dazed and opening his light purple eyes.

"Rythian!" Zoey smiled and hugged Rythian around the waist.

"Zoey, you hurt me..." said Rythian remembering that Zoey was seen in the same room as Duncan.

"No it was a misunderstanding." said Zoey as Rythian closed his eyes.

"You know blood can be a powerful source of Magic." said Rythian with a smile

"Yeah that was one of the first things you told me when explaining why you don't do Blood magic." said Zoey as Rythian smiled.

"I guess my blood must be really powerful if it made you love me again." said Rythian as Zoey just starred in awe as the she saw the slits on his arm spelled out her name.

"Rythian I never stopped loving you please you need to hold on." said Zoey as Rythian looked her in the eyes and laughed.

"To what?" and with that the young sorcerer sunk into endless sleep where dreams do not exist, never to wake up and see the glory of morning.

"RYTHIAN!" scream Zoey between tears as she heard footsteps and saw Teep standing in the doorway and dropped his bow and arrows.

"Teep I'm sorry," said Zoey hugging the green haired boy that backed away and shook his head and stood up walking away never turning around to say goodbye. "Don't leave me alone. please..."

:::::::::

"Rythian don't be a wuss." said Danny a sandy haired boy as a young boy with brown hair stood at the gates of an old house that supposedly belonged to witch that only came out at night to steal children. "It's not like she's gonnah eat you, you're only skin and bones."

"I'm not a wuss." said Rythian going up to the old house and knocked on the door, gulped and then stood frozen with fear as the door opened and a lady in her late 20s opened the door

"Rythian is that you?" asked the Lady as Rythian gulped and nodded his head. "No I saw you die, you are not the Rythian I am looking for." Rythian nodded his head then snapped out of his fear and shook his head.

"Wait what do you mean I'm not the Rythian you're looking for and how do you know my name?"

"You look so much like him, maybe you're a reincarnate of an old friend of mine," said Zoey as Rythian eyes widened "as for your friend I never thought Kim and Duncan would ever have a kid, I guess flux doesn't effect offspring."

"Who is Kim and Duncan? I've never heard those names before Danny's Mum and Dad are Allie and Wallace." said Rythian beginning to wonder why he hadn't run off by now, knowing Danny was now long gone, the Lady looked awe struck and then ran inside and came out with a calendar.

"What year is this?" asked the Lady passing the calendar to Rythian and he saw it was extremely out of date by years.

"It's 2084." said Rythian and the Lady shook her head.

"No it was 2014 just yesterday." said the Lady shaking her head and Rythian noticed tears dribbling down her face before she covered her face again as she whispered No over and over again. "Please you need to tell me it hasn't been 70 years."

"Are you okay, do you want to me to go get a doctor." said Rythian realising the Lady must not be very mentally stable to think it was constantly 2014.

"No I'm okay it's just a little hard to take in that I've been in this house for 70 years and haven't aged a day." said the Lady, "My names Zoey by the way."

"Well Zoey," said Rythian stopping as the name seemed strangely familiar. "I need to go home, maybe I can come back tomorrow." Zoey smiled and nodded her head wiping the tears off her cheek.

"Yeah I'd like to have some company for once." said Zoey with a smile and Rythian began walking down the path that attached the church as Zoey stepped back and shut the door.

* * *

><p>yep so theres that...<p> 


End file.
